ShadowhunterWarlock baby
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood have been together for 3 years and decided to start a family through surrogacy. The problem being that they can't find anyone to carry their baby, that is until one night they find the perfect surrogate. Bad summary I know, I'm bad at them! Better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Chapter 1 finding the perfect person

**Hey guys! So I know you all liked my Malec story 'Baby Lightwood Bane' so this a prequel, so yeah this takes place after COFA but it's nothing like the book. So yeah the plot is basically Magnus and Alec have been looking for someone to carry a child for them for some time now and then one day they finally find someone who is perfect to carry their child. So yeah, enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of the characters all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Shadowhunter/Warlock baby**

**(Sorry for the bad name can't think of a good name, it's that because Alec is obviously the biological father and he is married to Magnus so yea.)**

**Chapter 1: Finding someone.**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

"So have you guys found a surrogate yet?" Clary asks as she sits in the sitting room in front of a blazing fire in Magnus' apartment, with Magnus her best friend and his husband Alec who is also Clary's best friend and brother-in-law.

Magnus and Alec have been married for almost 2 years and are truly in love, a few months ago they decided they wanted to start a family and chose the path of surrogacy so the child could be biologically Alec's, (since Magnus is a warlock so therefore sterile.) and also so that they could bond with their child before they were born.

They started searching for a surrogate a few weeks later and every surrogate they liked didn't like them. Alec's sister Isabelle offered to be their surrogate and postpone trying for a baby with her husband Simon, but Magnus and Alec refused, saying that they weren't going to make Izzy postpone having a family just so they could have a family, they could find someone else.

"No, not yet." Magnus says sadly.

"I just don't understand why no one wants to carry a child for us." Alec says raking a hand through his messy jet black hair. Magnus sighs.

"Me neither darling." Magnus says.

Clary looks at her two best friends and comes to a conclusion. She had been thinking about it for some time and even talked to her husband Jace about it, he said he would be perfectly fine with it; in fact he'd be extremely grateful that she was making his brother so happy.

"I'll do it." Clary a small smile appearing on her face.

"Do what Clare?" Magnus asks.

"Carry your baby." Clary says. Magnus and Alec look at her with disbelief.

"That's not a funny joke Clarrisa." Magnus says.

"I'm not joking! Look I love you guys so much, you're basically my brothers and I know you'll be great dads, any baby would be lucky to have you as dads and I think every single girl that refused to carry your baby is an idiot who you'd have to pay like, thousands of dollars anyway. If I carry a baby for you guys I'd be more than happy for you to come to every appointment, every ultrasound, every pre-natal class, for you both to be in the room when the baby is born and to be holding my hand while I'm pushing, you wouldn't have to pay me a cent. And when I feel the baby kick for the first time and you guys have your hands all over my belly and won't stop kissing it I won't mind at all." Clary says.

A huge smile spreads across both Magnus and Alec's faces.

"Oh Clary! Thank you so, so much!" Magnus says rushing over pulling Clary up and wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"Clary, are you really sure about this? Are you really willing to go through nine months of hell just to make us happy?" Alec asks, unable to believe his sister in law could possibly care about him enough to carry a child for him and his husband.

"Of course I'm sure about it Alec, I've thought about it for a long time and now my mind is made up, I want to carry a baby for you guys." Clary says, as Magnus finally pulls back from his bone crushing hug.

Alec smiles broadly and gets up to hug his sister in law. After a minute or so they pull back. Alec walks over and stands beside Magnus who wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him closer.

"So what do you guys say, do you want me to carry your baby?" Clary asks.

"Of course we do!" Alec says. Clary smiles broadly. She absentmindedly places her hand on her flat stomach which in a few months will be swollen and a baby will be in there.

"So when do you guys want to knock me up?" Clary jokes. Magnus laughs.

"As soon as possible, there's no rush for money for the clinic, I have plenty." Magnus says, he earns plenty of money from helping downworlders and shadowhunters with thing such as illnesses and pregnancies.

"I agree with Magnus." Alec says.

"Better call the clinic then." Clary says.

About an hour later everything is organised for a few weeks time. Clary is about to go home.

"See you guys tomorrow." She says as she opens the door, before she can leave Magnus grabs her wrist. She looks around at him with raised eyebrows.

"I just want to let you know we're really grateful for what you're doing and we can never repay you but we can show you how grateful we are and we will, We'll be at your call twenty four seven during your pregnancy and after. When you're pregnant and your feet are killing you don't hesitate to ask me to rub your feet, when you start to get cravings don't hesitate to ask us to get you what you're craving, no matter how weird or what time it is." Magnus says. Clary smiles. When she thought about her future with Jace and being pregnant with their baby she enjoyed thinking about Jace pampering her, she'd be the only one the legendary Jace Herondale would pamper. And now that she's going to be pregnant with Magnus and Alec's child she can't help but look forward to being pampered by the famous Magnus Bane, because she's pretty sure that before this Alec was the only one he'd pamper.

"What about when my angry hormones kick in and I want to kill you both for letting me carry your baby, or when I break down crying over nothing?" Clary says with a smirk. Magnus smiles.

"You can shout at me as much as you want and when you break down crying over nothing I'll put my arms around you and let you cry." Magnus says. Clary smiles.

"You'll be a great father Magnus." Clary says. Magnus smiles.

"See you tomorrow." He says letting her hand go.

"Bye." She says and leaves.

That night Magnus and Alec stay up talking about their baby, that doesn't even exist yet. They talk about how excited they are about their baby. They talk about what gender it'll be, names nurseries and everything else about in-between.

"I love you Alec and I can't wait to start a family with you." Magnus whispers pressing his lips to Alec's as they settle down to sleep that night.

"I love you too Magnus and I can't wait to have our baby either." Alec says.

That night they fall asleep in each other's arms happy and in love as usual, with thought of their baby, in their heads. They'll finally be a family.

**Ok so I know it wasn't that great but I'm not well and I just needed to write this so yeah please review! I'll update once I get 3 reviews :) Hope you enjoyed! Oh ps. Sorry for any medical errors! **


	2. Chapter 2 positive

**Hey guys! Glad you like this story so far! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments; all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

**Chapter 2: Positive. **

***Third persons P.O.V.***

Clary smiles broadly as she looks down at the positive pregnancy test. Pregnant, she's having Magnus and Alec's baby!

She puts the pregnancy test in her pocket and rushes out of the institute to get a cab to Magnus' to tell him and Alec the great news.

*5 minutes later*

Clary buzzes the buzzer for Magnus' apartment.

"Alec darling, is that you?" The warlock's voice comes through the intercom a few seconds later.

"No, it's me Clary." Clary says.

"Oh come on up my dear." He says.

"Never call me that again." Clary says. Magnus chuckles and buzzes the door open for his best friend.

Clary sprints up the steps, eager to tell Magnus the great news. She finds the door standing slightly ajar so she pushes it open.

"Magnus!" She calls.

"Hello my darling." He says walking into the room.

"Magnus it worked! I'm pregnant!" She says holding the pregnancy test for him to see. Magnus smiles broadly and rushes over to Clary. He sweeps her up into his arms and spins around. She shrieks and puts her arms around his neck. She laughs, the high warlock of Brooklyn spinning around with his best friend in his arms, that's a sight to see.

Magnus stops spinning around and sets Clary down. He embraces Clary. He pulls back a few minutes later and cups Clary's face in his hands kisses her forehead and cheeks, with tears of joy rolling down his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so much Clary! I love you so much!" He says. Clary smiles.

"I love you too." She says. Magnus kneels down so that he's face to belly with her. He pushes her top up and kisses her belly.

"Hi their little baby, I'm your papa. I love you and your aunty Clary so much baby, and of course your daddy." He coos to her flat stomach.

Clary smiles as Magnus looks up at her with a broad smile on his face.

"I love you too Mags, you know I do, we've been best friends for six years." Clary says. Magnus smiles as he stands back up.

"The three of us are going to have to set up a check up and ultrasound as soon as possible." Magnus says. Clary nods.

"When will Alec be back?" She asks.

"In about half an hour or so, do you wanna stay here until he comes back so we can tell him your pregnant?" Magnus asks.

"Of course I do!" Clary says. Magnus smiles.

*Half an hour later*

Alec walks into his apartment with a huge smile on his face. He had just been at the institute with Jace and Izzy. Izzy had finally fallen pregnant with Simon's baby, after trying for a baby for almost half a year.

"Magnus!" Alec calls for his husband.

"In the kitchen darling!" Magnus calls back. Alec walks into the kitchen where he finds Magnus and Clary standing at the island laughing and smiling.

"Oh hey Clary." Alec says, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey." She says.

"Guess what?" Alec says.

"What?" Magnus asks.

"Izzy's pregnant!" Alec says, delight in his voice. He's so happy for his baby sister; he knows she wants a baby just as much as he and Magnus do.

"Wow! That's great! Looks like Izzy and Simon's baby will be growing up with your baby." Clary says.

"Well our baby is probably going to be a good few months younger than Izzy's but yeah they will." Alec says.

"Well I'd say Izzy's about as far along as I am." Clary says.

"W- you mean- you're...?" Alec trails off in disbelief. Clary laughs as she holds the pregnancy test up for Alec to see.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Congratulations daddy." She says. Alec smiles broadly and goes over and hugs his sister-in law.

"Thank you so much Clary!" he says as he rests his hand on her belly. Clary smiles.

"You don't have to thank me Alec, I'm doing this because I love you and Magnus so much." She says. Alec smiles. He then walks over to Magnus and they embrace.

"We're having a baby Alec." Magnus whispers happily. Alec smiles and kisses him.

"We're finally starting a family." Magnus says.

Clary smiles as she looks at her best friends and how happy they are now that they're going to have a baby. She then looks down at her stomach. She smiles and places her hand on her stomach, right where the baby is. It'll be a fun but tuff nine months.

*2 hours later*

When Clary gets to the institute she goes straight up to Jace's room where he usually is. She finds him sitting on his bed reading the shadowhunters codex, for what is probably the millionth time.

"Jace." She says walking over and sitting beside him. He looks up and smiles at her.

"Hey beautiful, did you hear the good news?" He asks kissing her.

"Yeah, did you hear the other good news?" Clary says.

"No, what is it?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." Clary says. Jace smiles broadly, elated that his brother is finally going to have a baby.

"You are? Really? Is that where you were all day? At Magnus' with Magnus and Alec?" He asks.

"Yeah." Clary says.

"This is so great! I'm gonna take such great care of you and the baby, they are my little niece or nephew after all." Jace says. Clary smiles. Jace pushes her shirt up and kisses her belly.

"Hi little baby, I'm your uncle Jace." He coos and kisses her belly again. Clary smiles, now she really can't wait to have a baby of her own with Jace. If he's this great with his niece or nephew how great will he be with his own child.

That night as Jace settles down to sleep he droops his arm over Clary's waist and protectively rests his hand on Clary's belly which will soon be swollen.

Magnus and Alec stay up extremely late that night, talking about their baby that finely exists.

"I think it's a girl." Magnus says. Alec smiles broadly.

"Me too." He says.

"But Mags, if the baby's a boy, can we call him Max?" Alec asks sadly, tears welling up in his eyes at the memory of his innocent little baby brother.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus whispers, he hates seeing his husband upset.

"If he was still alive he'd almost be fifteen now." Alec says, tears rolling down his face. Magnus pulls his husband into his arms and lets him cry, like he does every year on the anniversary of Max's death.

"It's not fair Magnus! He was just a baby!" Alec chokes out.

"I know he was Alexander, I know he was, but you know what? We're going to honour him by naming our son after him, and if it's a girl her middle name will be Max." Magnus whispers. Alec looks up at him with watery eyes and a wobbly smile.

"I'd love that, thank you." He whispers. Magnus smiles and softly kisses Alec.

They lay down and Alec manages to stop crying after a few minutes.

"I love you and our baby so much Magnus." Alec says.

"I love you too and our baby." Magnus says.

They soon fall asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about their baby, about the family they soon will have.

**Ok I know it's kinda slow and repetitive but I just wanted to get this bit out of the way, so enjoy and next update at 5 reviews. **


End file.
